


When You're Cold and You're Lonely

by TheTyger



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Love, Post-Rent, Sad Fluff, Snow, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A year, huh?”</p>
<p>"A year…" Collins said softly. He didn’t look in her direction. “I’m not celebrating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Cold and You're Lonely

**_December twenty-fourth, nine p.m., Eastern Standard Time._ **  
  
**_From here we fight to make the pieces fit_ **

**_With two more candles newly lit._ **

* * *

 

_"A year, huh?”_  
  
"A year…" Collins said softly.

_He didn’t look in her direction._

“I’m not celebrating.”  
  
 _She smiled sadly. “It’s Christmas, Collins. We should be hanging lights around the apartment, getting drunk on eggnog, kissing in the snow… I knew you hated it, you know. You can’t hide anything from me.”_  
  
"It’s not the snow," he continued, a faint smile on his face. “You always loved it. Look, it’s starting up again…”  
  
 _"What is it then?”_  
  
He sighed. “It’s you.”  
  
 _"…What about me?” she asks, hiding hurt behind her eyes. She touched his hand lightly, comfortingly, almost echoing the shyness from when they first met._

He didn’t look up. “You’re not here.”  
  
 _"I’m right here. I always will be,” she whispered._  
  
He closed his eyes, needing to believe he felt a soft kiss brush against his forehead, and heard a faint whisper of _”Merry Christmas, honey.”_  
  
He looked up to an empty room.


End file.
